


soft sorrys

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, all the kisses, mark is so soft, the angst is like barely there tbh, youngjae is a moody boii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: all youngjae wants to do is come home and play some computer games with his boyfriend. the only problem? said boyfriends new puppy has chewed up his headset.





	soft sorrys

**Author's Note:**

> drabble request fill. for my sister.

Six hours. Six hours is how long Youngjae sat in meetings today. Six hours of listening to his boss go on and on and on about their new software that Youngjae already knew how to use. Six hours of forcing himself to pay attention and not roll his eyes every time his boss told the same lame joke. Six hours of wanting nothing more than to come home and drown out his thoughts by playing on his computer in silence while Mark did the same.

Mark. His best friend. His hyung. His other half. He couldn't wait to walk through the door and just hug him and enjoy the silent comfort he always gave.

Youngjae walked through their door to the sound of Coco growling. He chuckled as he figured his beloved dog was probably over Milo for the umpteenth time that day. Ahh, Milo. Their newest addition. Mark insisted that Coco needed a friend and might have taken advantage of Youngjae's weakness for fluffy dogs. Milo was still a puppy and still a handful. But a damn cute handful.

"Hyung? Are you home?" 

Youngjae called out while making his way to their bedroom.

"Hyung?"

Youngjae stopped in his tracks when he entered their room and saw the floor.

Scattered all across their bedroom floor were little pieces of plastic. And foam. And wiring.

It was his headset for his computer. And it was chewed into dozens of little pieces all over their bedroom floor.

"Milo-yah! Coco-yah!"

Youngjae bends down to pick up the biggest piece that was left and headed back to the living room where he knew the dogs likely were.

Sure enough, the two were plopped on their beds on the floor, looking wide eyed at Youngjae as he came stomping back in.

"Yah," Youngjae shouted while shaking what was left of the headset in his hands. "Which one of you did this? Milo-yah, I know it was you, wasn't it?"

Youngjae knew he probably looked and sounded ridiculous, yelling at a puppy over something that could be replaced, but he'd been looking forward to this all day and because clearly Mark forgot to make sure Milo couldn't get into anything before he left to go wherever it was that he had gone. And speaking of Mark, where was he?? 

Youngjae made his way to where he dropped his bag at the door to fish out his phone when he heard the sound of their keycode being punched in. 

"Hey babe," Mark hummed as he walked by the younger, placing a quick kiss on his temple.

"Hey babe? Hey. Babe. That's all you're gonna say after leaving the dogs to roam free and destroy the entire house while you were gone?"

Mark turned around to look at Youngjae with a confused look on his face. It was adorable and Youngjae hated it. He hated how cute his boyfriend was without even trying.

"What are you talking about? Destroy the house? Where?"

"Hyunnnnnnng," Youngjae was shamelessly throwing a fit now. "My headset. Milo chewed it all up!"

Mark chuckled as picked up Milo and flopped down on the couch.

"How do you know it wasn't Coco?"

Youngjae walked over and picked up Coco and flopped down next to Mark.

"Yah! How dare you accuse my perfect baby of chewing up my headset. Coco would never."

Mark let Milo wiggle down off his lap before turning his attention to Youngjae.

"Babe. I'll get you a new one, it's not a big deal."

Youngjae put Coco down before he turned to face Mark, eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.

"Not a big deal? Hyung all day I was looking forward to just coming home and playing my games. And now I can't do that because your puppy chewed up my headset."

"Our puppy."

Youngjae let out a groan. He knew he was being a child right now. But this was just the final straw on what was already an awful day. So he did what he did best in moments like this. He gave Mark the silent treatment.

"Youngjae. Babe look at me. Please?"

Nothing.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe."

Youngjae still refused to acknowledge his boyfriend, even though he looked so damn adorable. But no. He was going to sit there and continue to be angry.

"Youngjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaae," Mark whined out in his best aegyo.

Dammit. Youngjae knew that he was a sucker for Mark's aegyo. Who wasn't? He also knew that the elder knew that was his weakness. 

So Youngjae decided to just remove himself from the situation by getting up and going to their room. But almost as if the elder knew he was about to get up, he quickly grabbed Youngjae's face and crashed their lips together, nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling away.

Youngjae's cheeks flushed at the sudden kiss and before Mark could be the one to get up, he pulled the elder back in for another kiss. He let Mark lean him back on the couch as they lazily kissed for awhile. Neither fighting for dominance as their tongues danced. Just simply enjoying the moment.

Mark pulled back and tucked his head underneath Youngjae's chin and draped his arm over his chest.

"I'm sorry that Milo chewed up your headset. I didn't know it was where he could reach it."

Youngjae wrapped his arm around Mark and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"No, hyung. I'm sorry for getting so mad and acting like a brat. I know it was an accident."

The two sat in silence for a bit, Youngjae enjoying the feeling of Mark drawing little invisible shapes across his chest while running his hands up and down the elder's back.

"Bad day?" Mark finally broke the silence.

Youngjae just hummed in response.

"Let's just order in tonight, yeah?"

Mark was getting up to dig out all their takeout menus before Youngjae could respond, but Youngjae grabbed his wrist and pulled him back until he was straddling his lap. 

Youngjae brought their foreheads together and just sat there for a moment before kissing Mark's forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning back on the couch again.

"Let's just stay like this for a little longer. Please?"

He shuddered as Mark ran his fingers through his hair and lightly tugged at the strands at the nape of his neck before he tilted his head allowing the elder to kiss his way down his jaw and over to his adam's apple and suddenly, the destroyed headset was the furthest thing from his mind.

They were both jolted back to reality when they heard a little tiny bark from Coco. Youngjae laughed as Mark whined and rested his head on his shoulder and smirked at the elder before giving him a quick peck and turning his attention to Coco.

"Coco-yah. Keep your eyes on Milo, okay? Your appa's are going to be busy for a little while."


End file.
